wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Froth
please don't steal any of the code! "I have no idea what I’m doing, or why I’m doing it. But I'm not going to stop." ⚬ F R O T H ⚬ ♂ | 13/14(human) this is GeekSheep's somewhat sona. '' ''thank you! coding by Infinity! intro Appearance "Yeah, I have a face and body and stuff. Let's get to something more important. *proceeds to pretend not to care how they look*" Froth is a mainly white dragon with shiny sandy yellow scales on his tail, and sandy, freckle like scales almost everywhere on his body. He has a slightly more feminine build, but I suggest you don't bring that up with him. His eyes are black and while he has pierced ears, he never wears earrings. His head has the sandwing frill, but it is much smaller and pointier. His body is mainly sandwing like, but pointer, and his tail had an extremely sharp and thin barb. Personality "People say I have a big personality... well a person (singular) said I have a big personality. And that person was me. That still counts, right?" Froth is kind of all over the place. They LOVE to show of their work, whether it is a performance, piece of writing, an artwork, or even homework if they are proud of it. The strangest things interest him, and he is very curious. He does well enough in school, but not many people would particularly call him smart. He often gets stressed when faced with the slightest problem, but hates to give up, leaving him in situations that are uncomfortable for him. He often seeks attention, and will sometimes even embarrass himself to get it. He acts tough, but really keeps lots of grudges against people who offend him. Due to his talkative personality he is often the first person new students meet and hang out with, but due to his unpopularity he often finds himself as the friend people have until they can befriend the populars. This really bothers him, but he tries not to bring it up. He feels people believe that due to his optimistic and logical thinking on the outside, they don't realize how hard it can be for him to express himself or do what he wants to do. He has a big procrastination problem and several bad habits that also no one can take seriously. Everyone just thinks of him as that rowdy, bossy, and strangely hyper kid. If someone insults him, or says something he believes in is unimportant, he will argue constantly with them. He has a very strong sense of justice, and is quick to tell someone their opinion is wrong, offensive, or un-inclusive. He was a very violent kid when he was younger, and while pretending to regret it, he really admired how he used to stick up fro himself. Now he feels silenced, and misses his old life with lots of friends and feeling proud of himself. He forces himself to constantly look on the bright side, be polite, and remember to speak up. Despite what the world or his classmates might want, he is not going to change. He wants to stay determined, outspoken, and even a little rowdy. Because what is the use of blending in and letting horrible things happen. Blending in doesn't help people do amazing things. Or at least that is what he tells himself... History "It already happened, okay? Get over it! And while you're at it, get over your giant ego." Froth was born three years before the end of the war. His biological mother, Nix, was a proud Icewing, and Talons of Peace member. His biological father, an empathetic Sandwing wasn't exactly a member, but occasionally did missions for the Talons. (WIP) Abilities "I mean, I have a few special abilities. But that doesn't matter. If you have skill, you can take down some thrice moonborn animus, or whatever 'natural abilities' are according to you. Ugh, people are always obsessing over those moonborn specials. What is so special about invasion of privacy and souls corrupting. I mean- Hey! Where are you going! I haven't even gotten to my statistics!" Froth has a thin, icicle like barb on his tail, which has enough poison to pain, but not kill, its victims. He is trying to get over his past violent ways, so instead he prefers a different weapon of choice. Insults, and proving he is better than the dragon in his way (whether he actually is or not). Weaknesses "PSHHHH.... You call them weaknesses, I say they add personality." Froth, due to being a hybrid, has constant conflict with abilities and his body. Due to the clashing heat of his sandwing side and the freeze of his icewing parent, he has much more sensitive insides, more prone to disease. He also has problems with his lungs, due to his body trying to make fire and ice breath. He is also extremely unathletic, and is a slow flyer. Also, he is always trying (often failing, but he tries) to be a better person, and calmly get out of a situation, even if it means not giving someone the smack they deserve. Also, after doing most bad things or hurting someone he will almost immediately feel guilty about it and go apologize. (Unless he believes with all his heart you deserve it. But being a very un-committed dragon this rarely happens) This often holds him back from doing things he should. Relationships "You look like you need a hug. Want a hug? Oh, you don't? Well too bad. I'm still going to hug you." Nix- She may be his birth mother, but he doesn't see her very often. She is very busy, and knowing how he should love his mother, he tries to love her. But it can be really hard when she is never there. They still try to stay in touch. Thoth- He had always heard stories of his father and great things about him... sometimes it feels hard to live up to his legacy. But the past is in the past, and ever since he disappeared Froth realized he was probably dead. He never met him anyway. Florid- Florid has always been a parent figure for him, and honestly he probably loves him as a parent more than he likes his Mom. Since his mother is always busy he lives with Florid and Florid's boyfriend/soulmate Greenjay. Due to Florid and Greenjay being in a traveling performing group, he gets to travel a lot. Greenjay- Greenjay, although they don't full get along, is like another parent figure for him. They at first had a very tense relationship, but even when they argue they still have a good relationship. Even if Greenjay won't admit it. (So far all of these people are from his backstory, which I am writing on another document. This will make more sense when I add the backstory. Sorry if any of your OC's have the same name.) Trivia "There is lots to know about me. Was that narcissistic? I'm sorry. How about we just change this quote. Can I try again?" *Likes science & wants to be a scientist to help change the world, but isn't that good at it. *Kinda actually likes to argue & wants to be in a debate club *Has a side hobby of cooking & baking, but doesn't often. *Loves to draw scavengers. *Extremely single *To be continued.... Gallery "You wanna see my drawing! No, it's not a goat! It's obviously scavenger!" Pleasefilesizeworkwithme-update-itdidntsighs.jpeg Frothbounce.gif <> Category:Content (GeekSheep) Category:IceWings Category:SandWings Category:Hybrids Category:Dragonsonas Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Work In Progress Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Student)